Lost Moments
by Hermione Quinn McFields
Summary: For the 50 Words in 30 Days Challenge, Warning: English is not my first language!
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, English is not my first language, Glee is not mine, and that bla bla bla, everbody already know **

_Kiss_

Santana has always believed that there was nothing more sexy, beautiful and intimate than a kiss. The Latin saw kissing as the deepest form of intimacy, even more than sex. A proof of love. All the legends that were created wrapped kiss, the power of the true love's kiss, a kiss on the Taj Mahal, at the base of the Eiffel Tower, at the top of the stairs of Times Square, thousands types of kisses, icy, wet, candy, in skin, mouths meeting, a light brush of lips, with tongue. The kiss through history, in ancient Rome, Egypt, Greece... The sensual kisses, innocent kisses, kisses of good luck, goodnight kisses, kiss with soft touch of fingers covering the skin, kissing around the ear lobe, butterfly kisses, Eskimo kisses. The first shy kisses, first daring kisses, the first kisses of foreplay, the first "during" kisses, the first kisses "after", the first kiss of all. Santana knew them all. The girl had also invented. Kisses give space for creativity, the kisses with static electricity, flavored kisses. The brunette considered herself an experienced kisser, and a great kisser. And among the thousands of kisses that there existed, exist a favorite of Santana. The kiss was deep in the middle of a bear hug which Brittany gave her when came home. They kissed deeply, with the blonde's arms tightened around the neck of the brunette, when the air was needed, they broke the kiss keeping their foreheads together; Blue and brown eyes stared up, full of love and then Brittany murmur "Welcome back ".

This was, is and will always be the favorite kiss of Santana.


	2. NerdDork

**Sorry guys ... My week was full of crazy! Lessons, tests, keep mum happy with the notes of the college. But I'm back!**

**Again, English is not my first language and I was exhausted when I translated, any error let me know!**

**Kisses**

_Nerd / Dork_

Quinn was shaking. She could hardly believe it! Yes, it was real. And it belongs to _her_.

- I was right ... - Murmured. - They said I was crazy, but here it is.

Inside your closet, in the false bottom, were her precious. The collection of the Lord of the Rings on Blu-Ray Limited Edition Diamond, clothes Frodo Baggins, the Ring, the collection of five books. A collection of Star Trek, complete with a miniature Enterprise, the dummy with his clothing Spock, and all the dolls in the series in its original packaging. The Star Wars collection with even added all the special series, plus the light sabers from Darth Vader and Luck and the clothes of the villain. The collection of Harry Potter with books and movies, with traditional and Quidditch uniforms of the four houses, more clothes from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, plus the time-turner, chocolate frogs, jelly beans of all flavors, and her Firebolt, Nimbus 2000 and 2001. The complete collection with all the comics ever released by Marvel and the clothes of the original Avengers. Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, and of course Captain America.

And in her hands was her latest conquest. The shield! She searched for years! Years! And when released the film she could snatch it.

She laughed.

- Quinn? - The sweet voice of her girlfriend came to her ears, and first she ignored. Rachel did not know this your little secret. She would never find the secret passage, she never ... - Oh my God!

Quinn turned. The color of her face disappeared. Behind her was Rachel Berry analyzing your collection.

- Ra-ra-chel. - Stammered. - That's not what it seems!

- It seems that my girlfriend is a closeted nerd! - Rachel said laughing. - Quinn's okay, it's cute...

Quinn was smiling. So notice Rachel watching the Ring.

- No! - Yelled playing against shrinking and protecting it with her body. - My precious! Rachel never touch the ring! It will corrupt you! It is dangerous!

Rachel laughed softly and kissed Quinn's cheek.

- My hero! But, hurry up! If you want to get the autograph of the woman who wrote the books of wizard with the lightning scar, we need to go to the party.

- Wizard with lightning scar?! That is the mark! Voldemort chose as his mortal enemy! His name is Harry Potter! Everyone knows his name! And woman? Frankly, Rachel, she is Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Not just any woman!

Rachel laughed softly, understanding why when Cassie talked about this author would be in your party to return to the stage, Quinn did so keen to go.

- Of course, Quinn. Whatever you said.


End file.
